Finally
by totallyhyperpixie
Summary: chapter 2 and 3 finally up sorry it took so long. So title doesn't really have anything to do with story but whatever
1. Finally

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riodan does. Ok so I kinda just typed up the first version really fast but this is what I had in my notebook.

"Ouch." Percy rubbed his head were Annabeth had smacked him.  
"I am not moody!" While they were laughing Percy couldn't help but stare at Annabeth. He caught her eyes and his heart melted under her stare.  
He reached up and gently removed a stray hair from her face. Their faces were inches apart when none other than their furry friend, Grover, interrupted them.  
"Hey guys come on its time for dinner I've been looking for you guys everywhere."  
Percy signed and his hand dropped to his side. "Hey Grover what's up." Annabeth tried to sound happy but she failed miserably.  
"Oops sorry did I interrupt you guys. I'll just leave so that you guys can continue with what you were doing." Grover smiled and started to leave.  
"No, it's ok we were just leaving anyways." Percy got up and helped Annabeth stand. He casually put his arm around her as if this were an everyday thing. To the rest of the camp this meant they were a couple but to them this was a friendship thing.  
After they got to the pavilion Grover let because he had seen Annabeth. Percy turned to her, "So I'll see you tonight?"  
"Yeah, I guess you will."  
"Ok see you later."  
Percy turned to leave but Annabeth stopped him," Percy listen I wanted to say that."She never got to finish because people were coming out of the cabins and they were waiting to see what Annabeth would say to Percy.  
"Never mind I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Later that night…

Music blasted from the speakers. All around him Percy saw people playing Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare. He scanned the area and saw just the person he was looking for. Annabeth was sitting leaned against a tree, reading. Typical Annabeth.  
"Hey, Wise Girl."  
Annabeth put her book down and looked at Percy, "Hey, Seaweed Brain."  
"What are you reading?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"No, so why aren't you playing Spin the Bottle?"  
"Because it's stupid. You?'  
"Same."  
"Oh, well I'm really tired I'm going to go to bed."  
"K night."  
Annabeth left and a minute later all the music had stopped and Percy was surrounded.  
"Percy what in Hades is wrong with you?" Grover was using a tone a voice that he had never used with Percy.  
"Nothing is wrong." Even though Percy said that to Grover he knew that he was just trying to convince himself.  
"Percy you obviously love Annabeth so just tell her." Of cource Silena had to do with this.  
"Look you know what me and Annabeth are just friends. I'm going to bed I'm tired. Good night."  
Not wanting to hear Percy got up and left but not before hearing Grover tell him that if he didn't tell Annabeth how he felt he would regret it.  
Percy saw Annabeth starting to enter her cabin. Without knowing what he was doing he followed her. Right before she entered her cabin he made a split second decision and he kissed her. And she kissed him back.

* * *

A/N ok so what happened was that i was at the library and i typed the 1st version really quick cause i didn't have much time but this is the version that i have in my notebook so can you guys please review i don't really want to continue unless people will actually read it so please review i have some good ideas

* * *


	2. Not jealous

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riodan does

**A/N I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riodan does. Ok so this is the 2****nd**** chapter. Please tell me if it's any good. ENJOY! and sorry it took so long to update but my computer was broken so i decided to put in two chapters.  
**

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth didn't even look up from the papers that were surrounding her.

Percy reached for one of the papers, "So what are you up to?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm working on the plans."

"Ok then. So do you want to hang out today? I was thinking that we could go to the city. See a movie."

"Percy that sounds like fun but I can't I'm sorry."

Percy signed and tried to think of a way to get Annabeth to go with him. While he was thinking Selina walked by. That's when Percy got an idea.

"Hey Selina!" Percy yelled at her and motioned for her to come over.

"Yes, Percy?" Selina talked so sweetly that Annabeth looked up from her plans.

"Listen I was thinking of going into the city and going to see a movie and then maybe go out to eat. Do you think you want to go with me?" Percy glanced at Annabeth from the corner of his eye and saw that she was definitely paying attention now.

"Well…." Selina seemed to process the idea in head and then smiled," Sure it seems like fun and you know I've wanted to go see this movie about."

Selina was cut off by Annabeth," But Percy, sweetie" Percy turned to Annabeth and Selina's mouth dropped open, "I thought **we **were going to go and see a movie."

While Annabeth smiled sweetly and rose an eyebrow Percy responded, "But I thought you didn't want to hang out today?"

"Oh Seaweed Brain." She lightly touched Percy's cheek," Fine, if you don't want to go with me then fine go with Selina. I can definitely find someone to go with."

Annabeth smiled, and turned around," Hey, Matt come over here." A second later a guy from the Apollo cabin was there." Listen, do you want to go out today?"

Matt smiled and answered, "Sure I'd love to go."

"Wait, wait just one second. Annabeth how about we go instead?" When Annabeth looked over at Percy she knew that she had won.

"Fine let's go." Then turning to Matt, "Sorry Matt maybe some other time."

As Annabeth got up Percy told Selina the same thing. Before they could leave Annabeth stopped Percy, " But just so you know Percy I'm not the jealous type."


	3. athena

A/N I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**A/N I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Please Review and Enjoy. I love to hear your guys thoughts. So R&R thanks buy.**

The new couple was standing in front of the movies. Trying to decide what movie to watch.

"Ok so what do you want to see?"

"I don't really know I'm kinda in the mood for something romantic."

Percy groaned because the truthwas that he wanted to watch an action movie. But then another idea hit him. And he agreed. "Ok so what romantic movie do you want to watch?"

"Um, how about Together No Matter What **(A/N I just made that up). **It sounds really romantic."

Percy bought the tickets and got them the snacks. Once the move started Percy put his arm around Annabeth. She just smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Half way through the movie they weren't even watching the movie. Instead they were kissing passionately. Even though this was their first real kiss they didn't act like it.

Percy pulled away once he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. For the firs time he realized that the movie was over. And looking up he stared into the same gray eyes that he had fallen inlove with, except that unlike Annabeth's eyes this eyes didn't have the same sparkle. Percy knew that their was only one person with this eyes. Athena, goddess of wisdom and Annabeth's mother.

**Ok so I know this was short but trust me I'll update as soon as possible. Please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
